


The Match Game

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Shyness, asking someone out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is too shy to ask you out, so Thor intervenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Match Game

He watched you sitting in the garden with a group of small children surrounding you as you told them Midgardian stories of love, war, peace, faith, and more. Ever since you were brought to Asgard, the children loved to join you once a week for story time. You didn’t know that occasionally, Loki and Thor would listen in as well. Loki had started listening in more and more, loving the sound of your voice.

“What are you doing brother?” Thor asked, making Loki jump and yelp. He pushed Thor to hide behind a pillar with him as you pause from your story to look for the source of the sound, but you saw nothing.

“Don’t just sneak up on me like that!” Loki whispered angrily at Thor.

“Why are you whispering?” Thor asked, tilting his head to the side. Loki didn’t answer. He just glanced back out at the garden. “Oh. But why don’t you want lady (y/n) to see you?”

“Because she is way out of my league.” Loki sighed. “I’ll never have a chance with her.” Thor smiled at him. “What?”

“You like her.” He laughed. “But you’re too shy to tell her.” Loki shook his head.

“Just forget it.” Loki said, turning away. Thor laughed.

“I’ll help you brother.” Thor said, heading to the stairs that led to the garden. Loki stopped walking and turned to his brother.

“Thor no!” Loki said. “Please!” Thor didn’t listen. He walked down to where you were. The children had left to return to their homes. Loki hid behind a column and watched.

“Lady (y/n)!” Thor said. You turned to look at him and smiled.

“Hello Thor.” You said. “Were you listening to my story too?” He chuckled some.

“Sadly, no.” He said. “But someone was.” He nodded over to the column Loki was behind. You looked over and the raven haired man quickly hid, knowing that you had spotted him. Your cheeks were a little red.

“I knew he was there.” You giggled. “He’s been here several times during story time. I wish he would just come sit with the children.” Thor laughed. “What?” You asked.

“Well, you see, my brother is shy.” Thor said. “That’s why he watches you from afar.” You blushed more. Loki was watching you.

“He likes me?” She asked. “Me? A simple Midgardian?” Thor laughed.

“You are more than a simple Midgardian Lady (y/n).” Thor explained. “You wouldn’t have been rescued and brought here if you weren’t.” He put his hand on your shoulder and smiled. “So, would you go on a date with Loki?”

“Did he send you to ask me?” She asked. Thor smiled.

“Actually, he begged me not to. I think he was afraid that you didn’t like him back.” Thor explained. You smiled and walked up the stairs that Thor had just walked down and walked over to Loki, who was still staring at you.

“I would love to go on a date with you.” You giggled before going to your chambers. Loki’s eyes are wide with shock. He looked back down at Thor. His grinning and giving Loki a thumbs up.

“I have a date.” Loki said, the shock slowly wearing off. He jumped up and raised a fist into the air. “I have a date!” Thor laughed, watching his brother, but he was really happy that things were finally starting to look up for his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh don't you just love fluff? Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
